


Ele não era bom

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous Relationships, Dark fic, Darkfic, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is something you shouldn't repeat at home, this is...
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Espécie de relato em terceira pessoa do relacionamento entre Conde Olaf e Violet Baudelaire.Relato rápido, cru e direto.





	Ele não era bom

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic contém Conde Olaf/Violet ship, ou seja, se você é uma boa pessoa, você não gosta disso. ~usando a manipulação do Lemony lol~

Ele não era bom, não mais.

Depois de tudo o que vira, da vida miserável que ele levara, ele preferiu se levar para o mundo do crime. Não importava o quanto precisaria fazer para se sentir satisfeito.

Violet não fazia o seu tipo - ou talvez, ele nunca tivera tantas experiências com o tipo de pessoa que não era do seu tipo, que se fez acreditar que no mundo só existiam dois tipos de pessoas: as más e inteligentes e as boas e estúpidas, mas ela era inteligente e boa.

E mesmo que no casamento, ainda acreditasse nas toscas convicções citadas acima, ele já sentia algo diferente.

Ela era diferente, ela era como seu primeiro e verdadeiro amor que ele achava ter esquecido, ter matado dentro de si.

Violet o atraia, talvez um pouco por o lembrar de sua antiga paixão, mas também por ser uma inimiga tão boa e competente. Era esse tipo de paixão que não deixara solidificar, ainda, seu coração numa redoma de cimento.

~

A morena devia odiá-lo e o odiava por tudo o que ele tinha feito, porém ela também sentia alguma atração por ele. Ela pensou que fosse algum tormento da alma, mais um. Contudo, ela sentia, e foi isso que a fez se entregar a ele e fazê-lo se entregar a ela.

Ela sentia nojo de si mesma por isso, entretanto, ele era o seu vício, aquele homem pérfido e asqueroso. Ela sentia-se como uma drogada ferrada com uma pedra de crack, e era como se fosse.

Mas ela não morria e nem desfalecia, talvez ele perdia seu ímpeto de ódio, mas alguma coisa crescera neles com essa relação, alguma osmose invisível.

Algo os fez diferentes, eles trocaram líquidos, trocaram um pouco de si mesmos e agora se fizeram um pouco menos óbvios, ela crescera, ele também; ela se tornou um pouco mais madura e ele um pouco menos estúpido.


End file.
